


Oriko Syndrome

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: Adult Madoka and Homura [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura's Journey comes to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oriko Syndrome

Walpurguis Night floated above the city, cackling as its hands reached down to brush the tops of the few high rises still standing. Homura got up, exhausted beyond anything she felt before but she steeled her resolve. The witch cackled again, this time her familiars rushed forward, weapons raised to tear at Homura’s already exhausted body. She reached into her shield and pulled out a gun, taking aim and shooting every familiar down until she ran out of bullets.

Homura ran up to the witch, this time avoiding her familiars only to find herself crushed under the weight of a bus. The witch toyed with her, sending another horde of familiars her way as she spun around in the air. She sucked at her teeth, pulling back; she could die here before Madoka was out of harm’s way. She took a deep breath, looking at her soul gem. Just enough left for one more trip.

“Next time Wulpurgis, you’re mine.”

Homura activated her magic, the gears spinning in her shield as she ended up in a familiar walk way, Walpurgis’ laugh still following her. Once her feet hit the ground she began her long walk, back to the beginning to save Madoka from her fate. The hallway shuddered and panels of various sizes. Each wall, previously blank now contained a possible future from the universes Homura visited and even some she didn’t. A panel to her right showed her a future of loneliness, without Madoka, Mami, Kyoko and even Sayaka. Never being caught by that witch and never being friends with Madoka.

Another where she, Sayaka and Mami were magical girls trying to defend the city only to have Madoka contract and become something worse than Wulpuris Night. A witch demon Homura hardly wanted to remember. 

One of the blank walls flashed to a familiar face. She noticed the pale pink hair first and the shinning pink eyes. Her face was smaller and had less baby fat than she was use to. Her hair brushed her back and from what Homura could tell she was at least in her mid-twenties. Madoka, older and happy walking through the park with another woman.

She stopped walking to stare at the reflecting future. Madoka pulled on her companion’s hand. Another woman, with long dark hair and deathly pale skin with a face Homura will never mistake anywhere. She had seen it before in so many pictures in the different timelines she shared with Madoka. 

The adult Madoka raised her head and put a kiss on Homura’s adult double’s jaw, causing the older woman to blush and kiss her back. 

Homura gaped, tightening her fist and gasping. How did she-? How did this-? What could she do to make this future real? 

She reached up, hand about to touch the wall when her heart began to ache. She feel to her knees, bring her right hand to her chest and her left hand to her face. The gem on the back of her hand had gone completely black, void of enough magic to even leave the walkway. She checked her pockets for any remaining grief seeds she might have, coming up empty.

“No… please-I still have to save-” Homura collapsed as the floor beneath her faded, hand out stretch to the future that would forever be outside her grasp.


End file.
